No, And I Don't Care
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Ficlet Jane proves a point. Rizzles. One shot.


**Just a little ficlet. It's a scene in my head, but it has no story attached, but I wanted to share it anyway.**

**Characters aren't mine. Thank you for reading. Reviews are loved and treasured like first born children.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, forget this!" Jane slammed the car door behind her as she stomped toward the elevator leading from the parking garage into the precinct.<p>

"Jane, please," Maura followed close behind, trying to catch up with the fuming detective. "If you'll just let me explain!"

"No, forget it, Maura. I'm not doing this. We either go for it or we don't, but I'm not going to pretend to not be your girlfriend for half the day because you're afraid of what the other cops might think about _me_. _I_ am the only one who needs to worry about it, and I'm not. I'm done being worried about it. I worried about it and nearly lost you to Garret. I worried about it and nearly dated Grant. I worried about it and nearly dated Dean. I worried about it and nearly died. I'm done worrying about it." She hit the button to call the elevator, crossing her arms and staring ahead as she waited.

"Fine, but what about your career? You've always told me how important your job is to you. Aren't you the least bit concerned about how this may affect it?" The doctor shifted, wanting to touch the other woman, but scared of her reaction.

"No." Jane continued to stare.

"No?" Anger was starting to gain a foothold with Maura as well. "That's all you have to say is 'no'?"

"Okay… no, I'm not worried, and I don't care." The elevator doors opened. Jane stepped inside, turning to hold the doors for Maura.

"You don't care? Jane, really? The other day, you dropped my hand because Korsak walked on the elevator. I think it's clear you care. You're simply upset because I wouldn't kiss you in the car just now because of the cameras in the parking garage." Maura hit the button to take them up to Jane's floor.

"I'm angry because I dropped your hand yesterday and because you won't let me get past my own hangups." Arms still crossed, she leaned against the back wall, eyes glaring at the doctor.

"I don't even know what the means. Care to explain?" Maura's face had fallen into a mask of calm, but her voice was sharp, acid.

"No, I don't." The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened. "I'm tired of talking. I'm not really a talker, Maura." Rougher than she probably should have been, Jane grabbed Maura by the arm, leading her into the squad room.

"Jane, what you doing?" Maura followed to try to keep from making a scene.

"I'm doing." She stopped them at her desk, glancing around to see that the squad room was, in fact, packed with officers getting ready for their day.

"Doing what, exactly?" The honey blonde stood still, arms loosely at her sides, as she narrowed her eyes. "Jane, what are you up to?"

"Proving a point and getting what I want from you, for a change," the detective shot back before suddenly grabbing the smaller woman by the waist and placing a searing kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

A few gasps, laughter, some murmurs, the sound a few phones snapping pictures, and Korsak snorting his coffee echoed through the room as their kiss lingered. When Jane released her hold on Maura, the room had died down to almost complete silence.

"Jane… I… you… but, your," Maura blinked rapidly, trying to process, too surprised to be angry.

"Don't care." The detective reached to run her thumb over Maura's trembling lips. "I smudged your lipstick." She opened a drawer to produce a small mirror. "You might want to fix that. I'm going to start working on the Amir case. You'll call me when you get the results on those tox screens, right?"

In a stilted motion, Maura took the mirror and checked her lipstick. "Oh, you're right." The doctor was pulling herself together. She retrieved a tissue from her purse to remove the makeup. "Of course I'll notify you. Do you want to bring the results up?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Jane put the mirror away. "Lunch if we can?"

"Of course." Maura cleared her throat and glanced around at the men staring in their direction. "I feel we may need the break. I'll see you in a bit."

"Have fun with the dead people, Sweetheart," the detective called out to the medical examiner's retreating form. Realizing it was still quiet, Jane looked around to find she was still the center of attention. "What? Don't you all have work to do?" Grumbles and chuckles rang out as eyes fell back to work. "Better."


End file.
